Expect The Unexpected
by lemonface
Summary: After two years of dating Dakota's dad wants to meet Sam, and Dakota has a suprise of her own. ONESHOT!


**Sam's POV**

For two years I've been dating the most beautiful girl in the universe, we live together, go on dates all the time together, sleep together and I can honestly say everything in regards to our relationship has been perfect.

Up until now anyway.

"Dakota wants me to meet her dad" I tell my friends, looking at my beer bottle as I do, I hold my breath waiting for their reactions, knowing it's not going to be good.

"what!" shouts Scott

"bro, take Lightning's advice; never ever meet a girls dad!" Lightning bellowed, lifting his beer in the air as he shouted

"you've never even met a girl's parents because you haven't gone out with one long enough to even remember their name" I asserted the jock, a little annoyed at what he just said, aren't friends supposed to give you GOOD advice and support?

"well I think you're a brave man" Brick spoke up as if reading Sam's mind

"yeah I think you're lucky, most people only have 2 feet, but your gonna have an extra one right up your-"

"that's it I'm out of here!" Sam cut Scott off getting up from the couch and walking towards the door and shutting it a little too loud behind him, still hearing his friends shout things out to him and each other, sighing, he got in his car and drove home.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Dakota I'm home!" Sam called out shutting the front door of his house; he walked into the kitchen putting his keys on the bench.

"I'm in the bedroom babe!" he heard the voice of his girlfriend call out, Sam walked into the room to find Dakota zipping up the side a beautiful red dress.

"wow babe, you look amazing" Sam commented eyes trying to take in every inch of her body,

A hurt look crossed Dakota face "why do you look so surprised? Do I never look this good to you?"

Sam's eyes widened as he started to panic "what? No! You always look amazing! I just-"

Dakota cut him off letting out a giggled "I'm just teasing you babe" she murmured, walking up to Sam and planting a soft chaste kiss on the lips "why don't you have a shower and get ready? Daddy is expecting us over for dinner around 8"

"okay, sure" Sam breathed smiling at his girlfriend,

But even Dakota could see the worry in his eyes "are you sure your okay with this? I mean we don't have to go but daddy-"

"its fine Dakota, really it is" Sam assured her, stroking her silky blonde hair.

Dakota smiled at the gamer but before anymore could be said between the two Dakota's phone went off, she looked down at it then back up at Sam "I have to take this, have a shower and get ready okay?" Sam nodded.

* * *

**SAM'S POV.**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my tie was still on a weird angle and I couldn't seem to get it right, a part of me really wanted to stay home and play Mario kart, because, well, in all honesty I was scared out of my mind of meeting Dakotas dad.

He was a rich, successful business man and I was, well, a gamer studying game designing at university. How did I manage to score someone like Dakota? And how is she still with me even after two years?

"are you ready babe?" Dakota called out to me, when I turn to see Dakota texting before she looked up and me and smiled that adorable, bright smile of hers that always makes my day. I chuckled lightly.

"yeah" I nodded "let's go"

* * *

The gates guarding the driveway of the mansion opened for us, I gaped, the house was amazing! Even better than those houses you can build on The Sims 3!

I knew the Milton's are rich but wow! And to think Dakota gave up living in this paradise to come live in my average looking 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom house!

"wow Dakota, this is the most amazing house I've ever seen in real life! Maybe even ever!" I exclaimed.

Dakota giggled "daddy got it built when I was around four years old, I can't even remember what our house before that looked like, but I know it was big but nowhere near as big as this"

"why would you give up living here to come live with me?" I asked Dakota, in all seriousness I really did want to know why.

Dakota let out another soft laugh before replying "because I fell in love with a very talented gamer" she gave her a kiss on the cheek and fixing my tie before getting out of the car, I soon followed.

We walked up to the front door, I was expecting a maid or something to answer that what usually happens in the movies, but surprisingly Dakotas mom answered the door.

"Dakota sweetie!" she greeted her daughter with a hug "and who's this lovely gentleman?"

"Hello Mrs Milton" I greeted the older woman

"oh he's so charming" She laughed "just called me Jenny dear, I may be rich but I'm not that formal"

I laughed lightly before replying "it's nice to meet you"

"likewise darling" Jenny replied

"Jenny have they arrived yet?" a male voice called out, I felt the hairs on the back on my neck go up, it was Dakotas dad himself walking right into the room

"daddy!" Dakota called out walking up to her dad and giving him a hug "this his Sam, my amazing boyfriend I've been telling you about"

"well he must be amazing if you wanted to leave home and move in with him" Mr Milton replied "nice to meet you" he held out his hand,

I swallowed before shaking it "likewise sir"

"the cook said dinner will be ready in a good half an hour to forty five minutes" Jenny announced.

"well in that case, Sam id like it if you joined me for a drink before dinner" Mr Milton suggested,

"s-sure" I accepted, I looked back at Dakota and gave her a kiss on the cheek "see you at dinner"

"talk to him about financial stuff, he's boring like that" Dakota whispered to me, I chuckled at her advice before letting go of her hand and following her dad into one of the living rooms.

"so, what's your preference?" he asked me walking over to his liquor cabinet,

"beer I guess" I responded as I took a seat on one of the comfortable posh-looking lounges.

Then Dakotas's dad let out a small laugh "I'll give you a Virginia Gentleman"

"a-alight, thanks Mr Milton" I croaked out as he handed me the glass of expensive whisky, what can I say? The man made me feel intimidated! He was rich and powerful, the two things I'm not.

"just call me Steve" Steve said, sitting down on the lounge in front of me and taking a sip of his own glass "okay, I'm gonna level with you"

I took another sip of my whisky "okay"

"when Dakota came home and told me she was moving out to live with some boy she had been dating for just over a year, well, I got to admit, I was really pissed off, I mean she is only daughter" Steve admitted taking another sip of his whisky "but since she's an adult I obviously couldn't do much about it"

"to be honest with you I wondered why she would want to live with me when she already had an amazing house like this to live in" I told the older man.

"so did I, I still saw her as naive and just setting herself out to get her heart broken, so I waited for her to come back home so I could go out and beat the crap out of this guy who did it, but she never came back, well she never came back crying or wanting to move back in anyway" Steve continued

"I would never do that to her" I assured him, swirling the liquid in my glass around, what? Its fancy liquor!

"she's never said a bad word about you to me or her mother, so I'm gonna have to take your word for it, she may have an obsession with fashion and being in popular photo shoots, but she's not stupid"

I chuckled "I completely agree"

"I'm trusting you with my daughter, and believe me when I say; my trust is hard to gain" I could hear the seriousness in his voice and for once I was not at all scared, because I completely knew what he was talking about "but if you break my trust and hurt my daughter, I promise that I will hunt you down and bury you in the middle of the desert, we clear son?"

I nodded "message received, and for the record sir, I would never hurt Dakota, she has the kindest heart and is the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met, I truly do love her more than anything"

"I'm glad we see eye to eye" Steve grinned at me "let's go have dinner now"

We both stood up and walked into the dining area, dinner smelt amazing but what caught my eye was my beautiful girlfriend running up to me, she grabbed my hands and gave me a soft, sweet kiss "how did it go with daddy?"

I smirked at the beautiful blonde and squeezed her hands lightly "I think it went just perfectly"

Dinner went smoothly, I got along with Dakotas parents a whole lot better than I thought it would, although I noticed Dakota didn't eat very much, I mean I knew she always tried to stay in shape but she didn't seem as into the food as everyone else at the table. A few hours later we said our goodbyes and left the mansion.

* * *

We stepped into our house and Dakota walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, she looked really tired, but she also looked happy, and for some reason it was mixed in with worry, why would she be worried? Dinner went great right? Wait did they say something to her?

"Are you okay angel?" I asked Dakota as I kissed her on the forehead, she blushed slightly before grabbed my hands "I'm fine, just a little tired"

"I know you better than that Dakota; you didn't eat much tonight and your eyes turn blueish green when you're worried, you know you can tell me anything right?"

Dakota looked down at our hands for a moment, and then back up at me "you have always said to me that you would love me no matter what right?"

I nodded "of course I would" I pulled her hair from her face, caressing her cheek for a moment through the silence, the next sentence I barley heard, her voice was barely above a whisper;

"would you still love me if I told you I was pregnant?"

My heart stopped beating for a split second; I blinked "you're pregnant?"

She nodded and a few more seconds passed,

"wow" I broke the silence "didn't see that one coming"

Dakota let out a small laugh "So you not mad?"

I looked at Dakota, confused "why would I be mad? I thought that you'd be the one who was mad"

"no way!" Dakota grinned "now I can be on the cover for all those pregnancy magazines!"

I chuckled "and I have no doubt that you will be"

"Having a baby is huge deal though Sam" Dakota murmured as she hugged me tightly

I wrapped my arms around her before murmuring back "but it will be worth it, and our kid is going to be so lucky to have the best and most gorgeous mom in the whole world" I kissed her softly on the lips after my speech and looked at her face to see how she would respond.

"I'm not tired anymore" Dakota grinned smugly at me, and I knew that smirk from anywhere at any time of the day,

"I think we should go to the bedroom anyway" we both laughed, and with that we both made our way to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! What did you all think? I felt like doing a one-shot! And I love Dakota and Sam! I think they are the cutest couple on TDROTI! **

**What did you all think? (:**

**Thanks for reading! xx**


End file.
